Transition To Kinghood
by insaneclam
Summary: Naruto goes back and tries to change things


Transition To Kinghood

Chapter One ; Beginnings

XXXXXXXXXX

Don`t own the series. This is my very first fanfic probably is complete rubbish but I wanted to have one under my belt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the single greatest piece of seal work I have ever made I feel like I have well and thoroughly earned the title of "Seal Master".

I was motivated to make this seal of five years of hard work when we bested Obito and Madara but I lost everyone I ever cared about. Teammates, family even children they didn`t care they slaughtered everyone.

With my eyes blurry from tears and blood from the stray kunai that nearly pieced through my eye I make a declaration "I will go back and forge the world in my image, I will stop the killings the lies every single scumbag will not be spared from the cleansing and creation of this new world," Naruto screams pledging his life and soul to go back and stop all the devastation and corruption from ever happening.

Falling onto his back from chakra exhaustion and blood loss Naruto loses consciousness with the single endying thought that he will make the world a better place.

XXXXXXXXXX

The pain oh god the pain it was unbearable as a shinobi I have been conditioned to be able to tolerate pain and keep going but this is a whole different kind of pain its molecular, the kind of pain that haunts your dreams and never fully goes away.

Screaming until a river of blood is running down my face making me choke un still as unbelievable as it sounds I was able to scream even louder.

Every cell in my body being destroyed one by one unable to express what that feels like. The pain the irony going back in time to stop my pain the pain of knowing that everyone that Naruto has ever loved and opened his heart to is dead.

My nerves are being destroyed now if I was still capable of the old and mighty art form that is screaming i would have gone up a pitch or two, hell even Sakara would have winced and asked me to keep it down

The price of going back in time is having your body destroyed then remade in the time you want to be in, for me I wanted to beheld as a god with my unbelievable knowledge.

I was going back to just after the sage of the six paths split up the juubi into the biju. I was planning to make massive changes and to do that i would have to go to a time where one change will affect the future drastically. Don`t worry I`m not going to be abusing it that much, I start laughing and choking I`m going to mess shit up.

XXXXXXXXXX

I figure out where I have ended up at , It`s in the area that Twa will eventually be founded in. I don`t really care about those guys I mean they hated me so much it wasn`t even funny, I get that they hated the yellow flash who I looked identical to I wonder if I still have my whisker marks I mean I don't have the big furball in me any more so I might have smooth baby cheeks, I have gotten off topic though what was i thinking about again... oh yeah! Who I`m going to have to unfortunately rob .I don`t like what i have to do next but to survive in this time you have to be aggressive and dominant or at least come across that way I would usually be nicer but I`m butt naked and I didn`t exactly get here in the Summer.

While walking I`ve been thinking of a good strategy although I don`t like stealing any ones catch phrase I`m going to take a leaf out of Shikamarus book and call this troublesome so at the next village I shall take everything Uzumaki style.

Finally I reach a town it`s a simple farming town populated by an isolated people "Perfect," Naruto whispers with a smile tugging at my lips creeping up to a shoddily built house I sneak in sleeping in a bed is a man and a woman being stealthy I sneak around looking through the kitchen and every draw besides finding some fun facts about the couple sex life I get what I want, I smile satisfied with a job well done.

I leave that town in clothes not very protective but will hopefully keep me warm, I have gotten a knife, a pair of leather shoes, some more knowledge on where I am and food in my belly plus a smile on my face that is so big it could rip my cheeks. I repeat under my breath as i walk away "step one completed stop being naked now onto step two location location location," Naruto jauntily walks away just a little bit changed from the pain..

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now," I say with a thoughtful contemplative look on my face a place to use as my base of operation. I keep walking down the well trodden path in relative silence broken only by my occasional noise of wonder then immediate rejection close to water would be ideal could use it to power whatever I want like a mill to ground grain up into itty little pieces I am after all unfortunately back to the fucking basics I would be really testing my basic survival skills.

Mayhaps I will just go into a town and kill everyone with my bare hands and make that my base. I think about the idea then scraps it I don't want to act so like Orochimaru that I become him. With that note I go to sleep on the ground as I sometimes would have to as a gennin.

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
